fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tayler Stevenson
Tayler Stevenson- pierwszoplanowy bohater serii "Bądźmy poważni"" autorstwa EkawekiDxC. Amerykanin o polskich korzeniach. Członek Proczadzikowców, uczeń klasy I C w gimnazjum do którego uczęszczają również Fineasz i Ferb. Historia Tayler urodził się jako ich pierwsze dziecko, trzydziestego września tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego ósmego roku w Nowym Yorku. Jego dzieciństwo, choć nieco urozmaicone ciężkim charakterem matki, nie wyróżniało się zbytnio. W przedszkolu poznał Sophie, która stała się jego pierwszą przyjaciółką. W pierwszej klasie natomiast, poznał Logana, któego znienawidził od pierwszego wejrzenia, z wzajemnością. Sophie w Żyj i pozwól żyć kilka razy wspomina pojedyncze wydarzenia z ich wspólnej podstawówki. Opowiedziała chociażby o sytuacji, gdy oblała go wrzątkiem, po czym trafił do szpitala nie tylko na skutek poparzeń, ale i złamania nogi, gdyż wcześniej zdążył jeszcze się dość boleśnie przewrócić. Pod koniec wakacji 2001 roku, jego rodzina zmuszona była opuścić Nowy York, gdyż komornik zabrał im mieszkanie. Warto wspomnieć, że jeszcze przed wakacjami, Sophie przeniosła się do Danville. Przypadkiem, Stevensonowie wybrali dokładnie to samo miasto. Tam właśnie chłopak poznał Nazz, Hermionę, Jolie i Ginger, z którymi, wraz z Sophie, stworzył organizację Proczadzikowców. Gdyby tego mało, niedługo po nim, do Danville przeprowadził się Logan. Wygląd thumb|left|148px|by [[user:funnyFranky|funnyFranky]]Tayler to średniego wzrostu chłopak o jasnej karnacji. Charakteryzują go zaplątane, jasno-brązowe włosy, które sięgają mu ramion. Wiele osób zarzuca mu, że ich nie czesze, jednak w rzeczywistości, poplątać je może najmniejszy wiatr, czy chociażby założenie kaptura. Nie chce ich jednak ściąć, gdyż z nieznanych przyczyn, bardzo je lubi. Ma równieź błękitne oczy oraz owalną twarz i lekko zakrzywiony nos. Ubiera się najczęściej w niebieską koszulkę na krótki rękaw, na którą najczęściej zakłada zieloną bluzę z kapturem. Do tego zakłada niebieskie jeansy, które podwija w końcówkach oraz granatowe trampki na rzepy. Na uroczyste okazje zakłada czarną marynarkę, białą koszulę oraz czarne, materiałowe spodnie. Jego strój na wf natomiast składa się z białej koszulki i czerwonych, krótkich spodenek dresowych. Osobowość Tayler jest z natury dość marudnym i jak na swój wiek jest wyjątkowo zmęczony życiem chłopakiem, dlatego nie czuje potrzeby podejmowania nowych wyznań, uważając, że lepiej trzymać się tego, co już zdobył. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że jest tchórzem. Umie bronić i siebie i thumb|by [[user:Tu wstaw kreatywny nick|Tu wstaw kreatywny nick]]bliskich mu ludzi. Urazy nosi w sobie bardzo długo i rzadko wybacza. W codziennych sytuacjach odznacza się spokojem i niewielkim przejęciem, jednak w stresie nie potrafi logicznie myśleć i często zagłębia się w najczarniejsze scenariusze. Gdy zostaje przyciśnięty do muru, ma skłonności do dramatyzowania. Mimo to, umie być dobrym przyjacielem. Jest wierny swojej grupie, chociaż jego przyjaciółki często doprowadzają go do szału. W relacjach z nimi, Stevenson odznacza się wyjątkową cierpliwością oraz dystansem do siebie. Nie przejmuje się rzucanymi w swoim kierunku obelgami, zazwyczaj biorąc je za żarty, czym na dobrą sprawę są. Z całą pewnością brak mu jakichkolwiek kompleksów. Nie krępuje się przyjmować komplementów, ani samemu sobie je prawić, nawet gdy reszta nastawiona jest do jego poczynań sceptycznie. Ma dużo pewności siebie i najzwyczajniej w świecie lubi się i w pełni akceptuje. Rodzina Dziadkowie od strony matki Taylera mieszkali we Lwowie, jednak zostali zmuszeni do szybkiego opuszczenia miasta na rzecz wojny. Wyjechali do Stanów, gdzie przyszła na świat ich córka. Nigdy jednak nie zapomnieli o swoim pochodzeniu i wpajali dumę z jego powodu swojemu dziecku. Joanna przekazała go później właśnie Taylerowi. Rodzina od strony ojca chłopaka od pokoleń żyła w USA. Nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym, poza tym, że młodszy brat John'a, ojca Taylera został światowej sławy chirurgiem. Starszy Stevenson nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył, jednak nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos. Sam Tayler również średnio przepada za rodziną wujka z powodu nadętości swoich kuzynów. Jego rodzice poznali się na komisariacie policji, gdzie zostali zabrani po koncercie ich ulubionego zespołu metalowego, ze względu na wszczynanie bójek. W prawdzie, jedynie Joanna była prawdziwie winna, podczas gdy John był jedynie zgarnięty wraz ze swoimi kłótliwymi towarzyszami. Nie żałował jednak tego, gdyż szybko zauważył wyjątkowo awanturniczą, najgłośniejszą i zarazem najpiękniejszą (w jego opinii) dziewczynę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Korzystając z nieuwagi policjanta, spisał jej numer. John Stevenson (ojciec) John jest nieco pulchnym, posiwiałym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Na codzień zajmuje się prowadzeniem własnego sklepu z antykami, będąc tym samym konkurencją dla interesu Lawrenca. Jak sam jednak się upiera, był pierwszy, co nie dokońca pokrywa się z prawdą. Twierdzi również, że wszystkie swoje szkoły zdał na najlepszych ocenach, posiada wyższe wykształcenie w zarządzaniu i w wojskowości, a zanim związał się z swoją żoną, chodził z Lady Gagą i Madonną. Ile jest z tego prawdy nie wie nikt, chociaż nawet najbliżsi zakładają, że zmyśla. Mimo skłonności do marudzenia, jest nastawiony do życia pozytywnie i ma w sobie wiele empati. Żadko kiedy bywa zły, jego dzieci nie potrafią wskazać momentu, w którym stracił nad sobą panowanie. Bywa lekko nieporadny i daje wrażenie, że nie ogarnia życia, co jest prawdą. Co do wrogów pokroju Lawrenca bywa uparty i wysoce nieznośny. Marzy o tym, by zostać światowej sławy konstruktorem, jednak na marzeniach się kończy, gdyż brak mu talentu. Joanna Płaszewska - Stevenson (matka) Joanna jest niską brunetką o brązowych oczach. Jest bezrobotna, jednak pobiera całkiem niezły zasiłek, thumb|Joanna P. Stevensongdyż wmówiła Ośrodkowi Opieki Społecznej, że jej mąż jest chory psychicznie. Umie całkiem nieźle manipulować i kombinować. Wszystko, byleby wymigać się od ciężkiej pracy. Świadczy o tym fakt, że jest wyjątkowo zadbana, a jej paznokcie nieskażone są cięższą pracą fizyczną. Co do swoich dzieci bywa surowa, jednak są jednocześnie jej słabym punktem. Kobieta jest realistką, twardo stąpa po ziemi i "nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać". Ma wysokie ambicje, które często przelewa na syna. Bywa dodatkowo zawistna i często zazdrości żonie swojego szwagra. Emilly Stevenson (młodsza siostra) Emilly jest o 6 lat młodszą od Taylera dziewczynką o ciemno-blond włosach, które zaplątuje w warkoczyki. Jako iż chodzi do podstawówki, uczy się świetnie, jest prymuską, zdobywa nagrody i ma masę koleżanek, co sprawia, że jej starszy brat niemalże czerwienieje z zazdrości. Emilly bywa bardzo natarczywą i upartą dziewczyną, czym jeszcze bardziej zraża do siebie Taylerka. Blondynka doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo denerwuje starszego brata, jednak nie oznacza to, że daje mu spokój. Wprost przeciwnie, uwielbia grać mu na nerwach. Jeszcze bardziej lubi jego koleżanki, a zwłaszcza obgadywanie go z nimi. Stevenson, chociaż często zdarza mu się unieść na nią głos, bardzo ją kocha, co nie zmienia faktu, że marzy, by ta wyprowadziła się do szkoły z internatem. Relacje Sophie Adventure Sophie i Tayler znają się od przedszkola do którego uczęszczali w Nowym Yorku. Byli sobie wtedy bardzo bliscy, gdyż byli dla siebie wzajemnie jedynymi przyjaciółmi. Dziewczyna często czuła się w obowiązku bronienia chłopaka, który nie umiał sobie wtedy sam poradzić. Trzymali się razem aż do końca podstawówki. Gdy mięli 13 lat, ojciec blondynki podjął decyzję o przeprowadzce do Danville. Mimo to, oboje w dalszym ciągu utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. To właśnie podczas rozłąki chłopak poczuł do swojej przyjaciółki coś więcej. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, po wakacjach spotkali się ponownie. Rodzice Tayler'a również przeprowadzili się do Danville. Jak się okazało, Stevenson i Adventure zostali zapisani do jednej klasy. Mimo, że dziewczyna znalazła już sobie przyjaciół, nie ma zamiaru zapomnieć o nim. Dlatego właśnie bez żadnych namysłów włączyła go do swojej grupy Proczadzikowców. Sophie w dalszym ciągu traktuje Tayler'a jak najlepszego przyjaciela, jednak nie ma pojęcia, że on już patrzy na nią nieco inaczej. Chłopak bywa zazdrosny o Irvinga, w którym otwarcie podkochuje się blonydnka, dlatego odmawia wszelkich przedsięwzięć, które miały by owej parze pomóc. Jolie Martin Jolie i Tayler poznali się w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum, gdy ten usiadł razem z nią, Nazz, Sophie i Hermioną w ławce na stołówce. Początkowo była nastawiona do niego negatywnie, gdyż przerażała ją myśl o kolejnym poznawaniu ludzi. On natomiast nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. Nawet nie widział jej dobrze, gdyż był akurat przeziębiony. Oboje zaczęli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, gdy zostali wciągnięci przez Sophie do Proczadzikowców. Chcąc, nie chcąc, musieli poznać się lepiej i o dziwo, bardzo się polubili. Martinówna jako jedyna domyśliła się, że chłopakowi podoba sie Sophie. Hermiona Ulaniuk thumb|left|276px|by [[user:Sara124|Sara124]] Tayler i Hermiona poznali się w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum, jednak ich relacje nabrały kształtu podczas wspólego nocowania ("Poznaj wymiar Nyo" i "Kandydat do serca Stefy"), gdzie okazało się, że oboje lubią oglądać mecze. Fakt, iż chłopak wyraża zainteresowanie grą ukraińskiej reprezentacji sprawił, że dziewczyna wzięła go za Ukraińca, przez co jej sympatia do niego mocno podrosła. Dodatkowo nabrała pewności co do jego pochodzenia, gdy usłyszała, że jego rodzina od strony matki pochodzi z Lwowa. Czar jednak szybko prysł, gdyż okazało się, że chłopak jest w połowie Polakiem, a nie thumb|170pxUkraińcem. Spowodowało to dość ostrą wymianę zdań podczas meczu, na skutek której całkowicie zapomnieli o sprawdzaniu wyników. Mimo to, dość szybko się pogodzili, wspólnie śmiejąc się z Rosjan i Niemców, jednak nie potrwało to długo. Oboje dość często sobie dogryzają. Ulaniuk uwielbia wypominać mu, że jego rodzinne miasto nie nalezy już do jego kraju. On z kolei często wspomina o tym, że Ukraina jako państwo zaistniała dopiero w XX wieku. Gdy się obrażają, zazwyczaj sięgają po typowe wyzwyska z gimnazjum, nie zważając zbytnio na uczucia tej drugiej osoby. Jednak to właśnie w tej drugiej osobie lubią - dystans do siebie. Mimo częstych kłótni, rzucania w siebie poduszkami i gróźb karanlnych, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Tayler własnie ją ze wszystkich Proczadzikowców lubi najbardziej, z wzajemnością. Ginger Hirano Ginger jest jedną z najbliższych przyjaciół Taylera ze względu na przynależność do Proczadzikowców. Hirano przez pewien czas była jedną z nielicznych osób, która starała się z niego nie śmiać, gdyż obawiała się tego, że mógłby się obrazić. Szybko jednak zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że przytyki pozostałych członkin grupy mu nie przeszkadzają (gdyby tak bowiem było, nie mógłby się z nimi zadawać). Od tego momentu Ginger nie chamuje się już i otwarcie mówi o tym, że shipuje go zHermioną. Tayler natomiast wydaje się być bardziej znudzony, aniżeli poirytowany owym swataniem, jednak niezbyt mu to przeszkadza. Oboje pozostają w dobrych relacjach. Nazz Jefferson ... Logan Chaves Relacje tych dwojga można określić jako nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia. Poznali się w pierwszej klasie szkoły podstawowej i od samego początku między nimi czuć było niechęć. Nie wiadomo kto zaczął, każdy zrzuca winę na drugiego. Fakt faktem, po dziś dzień im nie przeszło. Nie przepuszczą okazji, by sobie nie dogryźć psychicznie, lub fizycznie. Mimo to, zdarza im się porozmawiać po ludzku. Udaje im się utrzymać ten stan na góra minutę. Jak na ironię, są na siebie skazani. Stevenson wyprowadził się niespodziewanie z Nowego Yorku pod koniec sierpnia, podczas gdy Chaves - na początku wrzesnia. Chociaż ich rodziny nie kontaktowały się w tej sprawie, a nawet nie wiedzieli o wzajemnych planach, sprowadzili się do tego samego miejsca - Danville. Irving Du Bois ... Ferb Fletcher Ferb i Tayler poznali się w "Kandydat do serca Stefy", kiedy Fletcher wbrew własnej woli został zmuszony do uczestnictwa w randce z Jolie. Sophie kazała wtedy Stevensonowi pełnić funkcję wsparcia duchowego, chociaż ten, podobnie jak zielonowłosy, nie był szczególnie zachwycony. Wcześniej oboje nie mieli okazji do nawiązania kontaktu, gdyż chodzili do dwóch różnych klas. Mimo to, gdy siedzieli w jednym pokoju, udało im się złapać wspólny język. Ku zdziwieniu Ferba, Tayler okazał się być całkiem w porządku. Zaczął mu nawet współczuć chodzenia do klasy, w której jest jedynym facetem. Szatyn również polubił Fletchera. Łączą ich pozytywne relacje, jednak ich kontakt jest dość ograniczony. Wystąpienia Żyj i pozwól żyć *Nowe przyjaźnie (tylko wspomniany) Bądźmy poważni *Wrześniowy bal *Sport to udręka *Poznaj wymiar Nyo *Kandydat do serca Stefy *Chwała Złemu Trio Mieszanina niejednorodna (pisane wspólnie z Sarą124 i funnyFranky) *Facebook ponad wymiarami *Siostra-bratnia-dusza-ja *Plany, plany i niewypały Smocza potęga (seria XDemona666) *Żelazna Dziewica Inne *Proczadzikowe konwersacje *W szponach fanonu *Granica wymiarów i wytrzymałości psychicznej *Ocean Niespokojny (autorstwa Sary124) Umiejętności i zainteresowania Tayler jest wyjątkowo uzdolnionym rysownikiem. Najczęściej na rysunkach przedstawia widoki na miasta, które są mu w jakiś sposób bliskie. Najczęściej jest to więc Nowy York, lub Lwów. Zdarza mu się też czasem rysować autoportrety, lub portrety, jednak tych prac nikomu nie pokazuje. Chłopak również interesuje się sportem, a konkretniej, piłką nożną. Od zawsze kibicuje swojej ulubionej drużynie, jaką jest New York Red Bulls. Często również kibicuje reprezentacji polskiej w piłce nożnej. Jak pewnie nieciężko się domyślić, jego ulubionym sportem jest piłka nożna. Za innymi nie przepada, uważa je za nudne i banalne. Inne informacje *Ma alergię na pióra. *Jest jedynym chłopakiem w swojej klasie. *Z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn, jego przyjaciółki mówią na niego "Taylerek". *Nie lubi robić sobie zdjęć. *Ma twardy sen. *Na skutek słabego układu odpornościowego, choruje średnio co dwa miesiące. Galeria Pierwowzór Tayler, jak ogromna większość moich OC sam sobie ustalił osobowość, a moje zdanie miał w głębokim poważaniu. Na początku miał być antagonistą, który działałby z ukrycia. Miał mieć o sobie wysokie mniemanie, dlatego każdą uwagę miał brać na poważnie. Poczucie humoru było mu obce, a faktem niezmiennym była jedynie jego miłość do Sophii. I żeby nadać temu większej tragedii dodam tylko, że to wszystko zostało zmienione, poniważ chłopak wziął swój los w swoje ręce podczas pisania konf. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie